


Learning your Body

by UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)



Series: Good Omens drabbles [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale wants to learn all about Crowley's snake-y features, Crowley's snake-y features are exaggerated in this fic, Don’t copy to another site, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, a lot of touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane
Summary: Aziraphale had been sure that he knew all of Crowley's snake-y features. He even knew about Crowley’s habit of lounging in the sun. He had been so sure that he had them all memorized. So it shocked him a lot when he consciously took Crowley’s hand in the bus that should have gone to Oxford but ended up going to London for some reason. Because what he felt wasn’t the human skin he had expected but instead the sensation of soft scales.“Huh.”, Aziraphale had thought to himself. It seemed that even after 6000 years there was still a lot to learn about his favorite demon. He wondered if there was even more he didn’t know about. And Aziraphale wants to learn all about his demon.





	Learning your Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thornsofvariousflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsofvariousflowers/gifts).

> This is a gift for @meanchampagne on Twitter! Happy one year anniversary of knowing each other!
> 
> Not beta read we die like men.

Back at the beginning, back when they had first met, Crowley had been a serpent. He hadn’t been one for long, mind you. Aziraphale had only seen this form of his once and that was when the demon had slithered up next to Aziraphale on the walls of Eden. He had turned into his more human like form quickly and Aziraphale had come so accustomed with it over the years that sometimes he even forgot that Crowley had more than one form at all. 

Still even in his human form Crowley had some features that were more snake-y in nature than human or angelic. All demons had features that marked them as other. Most of them weren’t as easy on the eye as Crowley’s were, though, with flies buzzing around them or ulcers covering their bodies. 

Crowley’s most noticeable demonic feature were his, in Aziraphale’s opinion rather lovely, eyes. They were a striking yellow with a slit pupil. Sometimes they had an iris, sometimes the yellow covered the eye completely and most of the time they were hidden behind dark shades Crowley had become rather fond of. Aziraphale liked it when Crowley didn’t hide them as they were very expressive, even if he tended to stare and not blink. 

Once Aziraphale had once asked him why he didn’t blink often and Crowley had told him that it was that Snakes didn’t have eyelids and because of that didn’t, or more like couldn’t, blink. Instead they had a transparent scale covering their eyes. Human shaped Crowley didn’t have such a scale covering his eyes but still, even after so many years, he still forgot to blink and was only reminded he had to when his eyes started feeling extremely dry.

The eyes weren’t the only thing giving away his nature though. Also a remnant of his serpent form were some very impressive fangs and a split tongue. They weren’t as noticeable as his eyes, but since Crowley had a habit of yelling quite a bit (sometimes interrupted by some hissing) Aziraphale had seen them on more than one occasion. Also sometimes Crowley would fall back into the habit of smelling with his tongue like he used to in his serpent form, flicking it out between his lips quickly. Aziraphale found this habit quite endearing even if Crowley seemed embarrassed by the action any time.

Knowing about all these snake-y features of Crowley Aziraphale had been sure that he knew them all. He even knew about Crowley’s habit of lounging in the sun. He had been so sure that he had them all memorized. So it shocked him a lot when he consciously took Crowley’s hand in the bus that should have gone to Oxford but ended up going to London for some reason. Because what he felt wasn’t the human skin he had expected but instead the sensation of soft scales. 

“Huh.”, Aziraphale had thought to himself. It seemed that even after 6000 years there was still a lot to learn about his favorite demon. He wondered if there was even more he didn’t know about.

And there was. Some things he learned when he changed bodies with Crowley for their great plan (not THE Great Plan but still their plan was pretty great). 

For one Crowley’s walk was also a remnant of his snake form apparently. His body really wanted to...slither. Aziraphale was positive that even if the body was used to it and he tried his best he would look dumb. He really wasn’t used to using his hips this much while walking. So he walked mostly normal while pretending to be Crowley. Not that anyone noticed. He was probably the only one so fixed on the way Crowley’s hips swayed from side to side because he found it so damn distracting.

Another thing was that Crowley didn’t lounge in the the sun just because. He really was genuinely cold and used it to heat himself up. He wondered if that’s why Crowley seemed more cranky in the winter months.

Also Crowley couldn’t see the full color spectrum a human could. And his shoes weren’t shoes at all and to be very honest that was more than a bit weird, even for Aziraphale.

When they switched back in their own bodies Aziraphale felt the sensation of soft scales against his skin again, having more time to appreciate the feeling than when they switched the first time because now there was no rush. It really wasn’t unpleasant. In fact he really liked it. He wanted to feel more of it. He wondered if Crowley would let him feel it some more if he asked him.

The thought stayed with him all through dinner so he decided to ask him later when they were back at his bookshop. They were already tipsy when they arrived after the Ritz but Aziraphale still contemplated bringing out some more wine. He might need the liquid courage. Not that he thought that Crowley would decline his request. Aziraphale was pretty sure that Crowley felt the same as him. Had felt so for probably longer than Aziraphale himself had. And after 6000 years of knowing each other and (kind of???) being in a relationship they could take that step and get a bit more physical with each other. Especially since Heaven and Hell weren’t breathing down their necks all the time now. Right?

  1. Time to get out those nice bottles of vintage wine he had been saving for a special occasion.

It didn’t take long for them to get absolutely and utterly sloshed after that.

They were seated on Aziraphale’s old couch, way closer than they ever allowed each other. Crowley had thrown his legs over Aziraphale’s lap and the angel couldn’t help himself from stroking up and down the length of his demon’s shins. Crowley was way into his story about that time he had stolen (in his words rescued) all the snakes from this one zoo back in the 1800s when Aziraphale suddenly interrupted him.

“I never knew you had so many snake-y features until recently.”

That shut Crowley up immediately. He stared at Aziraphale for a bit. His glasses had long been discarded somewhere so the angel had a good look of the demons eyes. He somehow looked unhappy about Aziraphale’s revelation.

“You understand me wrong, my dear.”, Aziraphale added quickly when he saw the look Crowley was sending him. Like Aziraphale was disgusted by the demon. Which wasn’t true. At. All.

“Those quirks of yours are nothing to be ashamed of. I find them very endearing! In fact… One could say that I love them.”

This stunned Crowley and he looked at Aziraphale with big and confused eyes.

“You… love them.”, he repeated slowly as if he heared wrong. Aziraphale blushed a bit and brought up a hand to his warm cheek.

“I do. And I’ve been thinking about them quite a lot recently to be honest.”

Crowley stared at him. “You’ve been thinking about them?”

“Yes. Especially about the fact that your skin feels like scales when touched.”

Crowley was quiet for a moment.

“I never knew it did that.”, he said thoughtfully stroking his chin. His cheeks had turned the slightest shade of red and he looked away, even slightly squirming in the intense gaze Aziraphale was sending him.

The angel cocked his head.

“It is a very pleasant sensation. I would love to be able to feel it more often.”

Crowley stared at him some more. Face now completely red. He was leaning forward, face close to Aziraphale now.

“Yeah OK. Sure.”, he let out with a quiet breath. Aziraphale couldn’t believe he heard right. Still he took his right hand away from Crowley’s shins and up to the demon’s face. He hesitated a bit before he cupped his cheek in his hand but then he finally made contact. Crowley melted into the touch instantly and started nuzzling into the palm of Aziraphale’s hand. 

This was heaven. This felt even better than anything Aziraphale had imagined. He brought up his other hand as well and started stroking his thumbs over Crowley’s prominent cheekbones. Crowley hummed in content and took both of Aziraphale’s wrist in his hands softly. Not pushing them harder into his skin or pulling them away, he was just holding them between his long and slender fingers.

Aziraphale began trailing his right hand downwards until his thumb arrived at the arch of Crowley’s upper lip. He followed it until he met the soft flesh of his bottom lip. It was slightly wet from when Crowley had licked it earlier. Aziraphale stroked over it gently, once, twice, then he pressed into it a little more. Crowley opened his mouth willingly as Aziraphale pulled his bottom lip. He could feel Crowley’s hot and wet breath on his skin now. But not for long because as soon as he had removed his thumb from the demon’s lips he pulled him into a soft but heated kiss.

It was just a brush of lips in the beginning. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before, so they were going in blind. But it wasn’t that hard to figure out what felt good. They started moving their lips against each other slowly. Some nipping here, a bit of tongue there, but it still stayed slow. Slow and very intense.

Everything was so hot, Aziraphale felt like he was on fire. 

Maybe this was hellfire. Maybe this is what falling felt like. But even if it was, if it felt that good then Aziraphale couldn’t care less.

While they were kissing Crowley rearranged their position. He hosted Aziraphale’s legs up onto the couch and then crawled into his lap effectively straddling him. Aziraphale really liked this new position. To show his appreciation Aziraphale pulled Crowley even closer against himself and deepened their kiss. It didn’t last as long as he had thought, though. Crowley pulled away. But only far enough to look into his angels eyes. He really was a sight to see. Breathing heavily, his lips wet and red, his cheeks flushed and his hair disheveled. He looked perfect. Still Aziraphale wanted to know why he had interrupted their kiss so he cocked his head questioningly while stroking up and down Crowley’s neck.

“You said you wanted to touch me more.”, Crowley said in a low murmur. He threw his jacket away and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Then touch me more.”

Aziraphale’s eyes fell down to the newly exposed skin. He licked his lips. Oh he so will touch him more! In that moment he couldn’t think about anything else. So the second Crowley was done unbuttoning his shirt and looming over him again with half lidded eyes Aziraphale put his hands on Crowley’s skin. His eyes were following them in wonder. He stroked down from the demon’s neck to his chest and then to his flat stomach. The lower they went the more labored the themons breaths became.

Crowley had buries his head in Aziraphale’s shoulder so the angel could feel every hitch of breath and every shudder. He pressed a few soft kisses to the demon’s temple.

“You’re hard, my dear.”, he remarked.

“Yeah no shit Sherlock. What did you expect?”, Crowley snarked but his voice broke at the end when Aziraphale licked up his earlobe.

“I didn’t expect to go this far.”, he confessed. “But I also didn’t expect it to feel that good either. I’m a bit of a loss here to be honest but I’ll think of something.” His hands had found his way up Crowley’s back and he put his nicely manicured fingernails to the demon’s skin and dragged them down which earned him a deep groan and hands grabbing at his vest.

“Well think of something fast! I’m too drunk and horny right now for coherent thoughts.”

Aziraphale chuckled.

“I will.”

Crowley had started moving his hips against Aziraphale’s. He was whining. The position wasn’t right. He didn’t get as much friction as he wanted, as he needed. So Aziraphale pushed Crowley a bit to the side and pulled out one of his legs. Then he repositioned Crowley so that he could grind down against his thigh.

“Fuck angel that feels so good.”, Crowley moaned against Aziraphale’s neck. His grinding had gotten frantic, so the angel concluded that he was close. So Aziraphale took one his roaming hands from Crowley’s back and brought it back up to his face so he could coax him into some more kisses. All the while he was still driving his fingernails up and down Crowley’s back.

The kiss was much more uncoordinated than before. Crowley was moaning into Aziraphale’s mouth and was breaking it often to gasp for some more air before Aziraphale pulled him back down. Kissing Crowley was truly amazing. He loved having the demon so close. He loved to be surrounded by his smell. He loved the feel of his skin against his hands. He loved to hear his gasps and moans and groans. He loved feeling his tongue against his.

He loved Crowley.

It’s nothing new. Nothing he hadn’t known for years. But he’d never told him. So he did now. The moment Crowley pulled away from the kiss again Aziraphale brought his lips up to his ear and murmured “I love you”. That was all that Crowley needed to come.

He shuddered and bit down on Aziraphale’s neck hard as he came into his pants. Then he sagged against the angels form boneless and breathing harshly. Aziraphale was petting his head.

“That was nice. Let’s do it again soon.”

Crowley let out a silent laugh.

“Nice. You could call it that. I would rather call it absolutely amazing, though.”

Aziraphale nuzzled against his cheek laughing lightly.

“Or that. Come on let’s get you cleaned up and then we could maybe go to bed?”

“Yeah let’s.”


End file.
